dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyssa al Ghul (Arrowverse)
| Powers = | Abilities = * : Nyssa has displayed that she is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, with a prowess that seems to rival Oliver's. She was able to easily beat five armed guards in a matter of seconds. She faced the Arrow head on in a close quarters battle in which she almost beat him. She proved herself an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. Despite being bested by both Oliver and Malcolm in the past she was able to defeat Malcolm in single combat (albeit Malcolm was armed only with a tonfa, while she had a sword). In every single one of her confrontations against Oliver, she was never able to defeat the latter. In her two confrontations against her father, she was easily disarmed and defeated. It is unknown what styles she uses in her own fighting style. * : Nyssa demonstrated skills in archery that also rivalled Oliver's. She was able to fire multiple arrows in rapid succession from a moving car at an even faster moving target. She was able to face off against the Arrow in a duel of archers and nearly won; depriving the Arrow of his quiver with one of her arrows. She was able to quickly fire arrows while dodging his shots at her. Keeping up with the Arrow in this fashion had only been done by Malcolm Merlyn. * : Nyssa displayed a familiarity with poisons, using a small amount of Tibetan Pit Viper venom to poison Laurel Lance in a ruse to bring Sara back, and could see the symptoms of being poisoned with it in Sara as soon as she looked into her eyes up close. She later used a dart to make Roy pass out. She is skilled in first aid, she treated the sword wound on Oliver's hand and nursed Sara back to health. * : As a member of the League of Assassins, Nyssa is a master swordswoman. In "The Magician", she used a sword against Oliver and Malcolm. Using her sword she was able to overpower and capture Malcolm. However, in "Al Sah-him", in her sword duel against Oliver, she was swiftly subdued by the latter, after having been rendered momentarily blinded. In "My Name Is Oliver Queen", she was able to defeat some assassins using Oliver's sword by herself. * : Nyssa is shown to be highly skilled in entering and leaving buildings. Like Sara she uses a scarf to quickly descend down from ceilings. * : Nyssa is capable of fluently speaking English, Arabic, and Japanese. * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'League of Assassins Compound Bow': Wields a compound bow similar to that of Malcolm Merlyn, with her own custom red arrows with red fletching. | Notes = * Nyssa al Ghul was portrayed by Katrina Law. | Trivia = * Nyssa was born on May 10, 1985. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Archers Category:Green Arrow Supporting Cast Category:Black Canary's Love Interests